The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and a computer-readable memory.
A conventional image processing apparatus having a character recognition function basically recognizes a binary image of a given resolution. On the other hand, the character recognition precision is intimately associated with the resolution of an input image.
However, since the conventional image processing apparatus recognizes only an image of a given resolution, character recognition is not always done under an optimal condition in terms of recognition precision.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned problem, and has as its object to provide an image processing apparatus and method which can improve character recognition precision, and a computer-readable memory.
In order to achieve the above object, an image processing apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image processing apparatus comprises:
conversion means for converting an input image into an image in a predetermined format;
determination means for determining, a resolution to be used upon executing character recognition of the input image, using the image converted by the conversion means;
recognition means for performing character recognition of the input image on the basis of a determination result of the determination means; and
output means for outputting a recognition result of the recognition means.
In order to achieve the above object, an image processing method according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image processing method comprises:
the conversion step of converting an input image into an image in a predetermined format;
the determination step of determining, a resolution to be used upon executing character recognition of the input image, using the image converted in the conversion step;
the recognition step of performing character recognition of the input image on the basis of a determination result in the determination step; and
the output step of outputting a recognition result of the recognition step.
In order to achieve the above object, a computer-readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer-readable memory comprises:
a program code of the conversion step of converting an input image into an image in a predetermined format;
a program code of the determination step of determining, a resolution to be used upon executing character recognition of the input image, using the image converted in the conversion step;
a program code of the recognition step of performing character recognition of the input image on the basis of a determination result in the determination step; and
a program code of the output step of outputting a recognition result of the recognition step.
In order to achieve the above object, an image processing apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image processing apparatus comprises:
input means for inputting file data containing a plurality of images which are generated based on a single image and have different resolutions;
determination means for determining, a resolution to be used upon executing character recognition, using the plurality of images input by the input means; and
control means for controlling to store the resolution as a determination result of the determination means in the file data.
In order to achieve the above object, an image processing method according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, an image processing method comprises the steps of:
inputting file data containing a plurality of images which are generated based on a single image and have different resolutions; and
controlling to determine, a resolution to be used upon executing character recognition, using the plurality of input images, and to store the resolution as a determination result in the file data.
In order to achieve the above object, a computer-readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, a computer-readable memory comprises:
a program code of the input step of inputting file data containing a plurality of images which are generated based on a single image and have different resolutions;
a program code of the determination step of determining, a resolution to be used upon executing character recognition, using the plurality of images input in the input step; and
a program code of the storage step of storing the resolution as a determination result in the determination step in the file data.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.